My Love For You
by DarkChoWriter
Summary: Helga wrote a poem to Arnold in High School but he wasn't supposed to read it. Arnold starts to see the light but will he be able to tell her in time before summertime? Chapter 3 is up! Arnold asks Tracey out! Please R+R!
1. The Poem

My Love For You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. Okay then um Enjoy!  
  
Helga sat in her bedroom writing a poem for Arnold. After so long she still loved Arnold. She was his really good friend but nothing more. Helga suddenly got inspired and wrote the poem and recited it.  
  
"My love for you  
  
Will always stay true  
  
Through darkness and pain  
  
I will never be in vain  
  
I love you dearly and need you  
  
Why can't you see that you need me too?  
  
Are you afraid to face me?  
  
Or are you afraid that we will never be?  
  
I know that in your emerald eyes  
  
That it isn't a surprise  
  
To you that I love you  
  
Cause deep down I know you want me too  
  
I see you everyday  
  
I just can't stay away  
  
I want you so much  
  
I need to feel your tender touch  
  
My dear friend said I'm crazy  
  
And that my brain must be hazy  
  
For loving you  
  
But what can I do?  
  
How do I stop my love?  
  
When we were destined from above  
  
I can't stand to see you with someone else  
  
Because I know that they will never love you  
  
As much as I do  
  
Don't you know the pain  
  
That I go through  
  
Don't you see  
  
The pain you've caused me?  
  
My dear friend said I'm too good for you  
  
But I know that it isn't true  
  
Someday you'll be mine  
  
To hold forever  
  
To be together  
  
To never be seperated  
  
To never be hated  
  
To kiss and never tell  
  
That I was put under your spell  
  
My love for you will always stay true  
  
Can't you see?  
  
We were meant to be Arnold  
  
Take me one day in your arms  
  
And say my name lovingly  
  
Helga G. Pataki"  
  
"I hold this poem close to my heart." she said. Helga put the poem in a light pink book and put it in her backpack. "Another night another day I just can't stand to be away from my beloved." she said. Helga had gotten much prettier. She let her hair down and curled the ends in. She wore a light pink skirt with a white shirt that said One in a Million. Her personality had changed. She was known as the most caring,sensitive,and sweetest girl in the whole school. She rested her head on her pillow and drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next day Arnold,Gerald,Phoebe,and Helga were sitting in the cafeteria tables talking and eating.Phoebe was known as the nice and intelligent girl. Gerald was known as the handsome and strong athlete(they were dating) and Arnold the same as always caring,helpful,and friendly. Arnold,Gerald,and Phoebe were talking about how they hated Drivers Ed. "Man oh man. I hate DE. I crashed the car on to a streetlight and I got detention." Gerald said. "Well did it happen on the first day or some other day?" Phoebe asked. "Well maybe 2 weeks after DE started I crashed the car on to a streetlight." he replied. They all laughed. Helga then took out her light pink book. She had taken it out everyday at lunch. Phoebe knew what it was about and so did Gerald(He found out on the phone when he was eavesdropping on Phoebe when she was talking to Helga. He then swore that day never to tell a soul about her secret)  
  
Arnold saw that Helga had taken the light pink book out again. He always wondered what Helga was writing. Helga began to write in the book. Phoebe and Gerald continued to talk about his mishaps in Drivers Ed. Arnold just stared at Helga as she was writing. He didn't have a crush on anyone those days. His mishaps with Lila he dated her for almost a year and broke up with her when she cheated on him. Since then he hasn't had a girlfriend but he has had friends who were girls. But the one he liked to spend his time with was Helga. Since she had changed he made a beautiful friendship start between them. Helga still wrote in the light pink book. Arnold then said "Helga I've been wondering?" Helga thought in her mind "Finally the day he's going to ask me to be his girlfriend!" Arnold continued on "I've always been wondering.... Why do you always take out that light pink book everyday? I've always wondered what you've written in it."  
  
Brief A/N (oh and did I mention he could be curious at times? lol. Okay go on continue reading)  
  
Those weren't exactly the words Helga wanted to hear but she replied "To write done my thoughts and my dreams. And of course of Gerald's DE incident." Everyone laughed. "But as they always say you don't find out anything if you're curious but you do when you ask." she said. The bell rang and everyone was off to their classes. "Oh well see you guys in 8th period." Helga said. She waved goodbye and put the light pink book in her purse but she didn't know that the poem had dropped out of the book. Gerald and Phoebe went off to their class. Arnold saw the paper and picked it up and said "Helga wait you forgot your......." But he was too late Helga had ran out of the door. He walked on to his class and looked at the piece of paper. "It's probaly a notice or something." he thought. He opened it. And began to read the poem.  
  
Cliffhanger!! Okay yes I am mean. But cut me some slack here. I have the stomach flu. But I still managed to type this story for all of y'all. So um please R+R this and of course my other stories. Oh and the poem in the story is mine. So um be patient and chapter 2 will be up. 


	2. Uh oh. Not to good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. Okay enjoy.  
  
Helga was in Math Class. She noticed that the teacher had stepped out of the room so she got her diary out. She flipped through the pages and skimmed through each poem. Then she stopped. "Oh no." she thought. She skimmed through the pages again. "I dropped my poem!" she thought. The teacher came back into the room but then the bell rang. She saw Phoebe and she ran over to her. "Helga what's wrong?" she asked. "Phoebe he has it." she said. "Who has what Helga?" she replied. "Arnold has my poem that I wrote to him!" she said. Helga and Phoebe looked at Arnold. He waved hi to them. "Hey Arnold." Helga said. "Hey Helga. Oh wait a sec. You dropped this at lunch." he said. He handed the paper to her. Helga's heart stopped. She took the paper. "Well see you 8th period." he said. Helga and Phoebe walked to their next class. "Oh my god he knows." Helga said. "No he doesn't." Phoebe said. "Oh come on Phoebe even you and I know that Arnold is like a lot nosey this year." Helga said. She sighed and said "I'm doomed."  
  
Arnold got to his next class and sat next to Gerald. He had a smile on his face. "You seem happy what's up?" Gerald said. "I just met the sweetest girl in the whole world." Arnold said. "For real who?" Gerald asked. Arnold sighed and said "Tracey Mckee."  
  
Brief A/N: So now you know he didn't read it. And you also know that he's stupid enough to love another girl. Okay continue.  
  
"Tracey Mckee!" Gerald said. "Yeah Tracy Mckee." Arnold replied. "Man you are living every mans life." Gerald said. "Why?" Arnold asked. "Every boy wants to talk to this girl but they're afraid to go up to her. So how did this happen?" Gerald said. "Well it seemed like it happened all of the sudden." Arnold said.  
  
(flashback)  
  
Arnold was walking down the hallway reading Helga's poem but then a girl ran into him.  
  
Tracey: I'm so sorry.  
  
Arnold: No that's okay. It's my fault I was just distracted.  
  
They both stared at each other and smiled. The girl had long brown hair with brown eyes, pink lusious lips, and a beautiful body. She was wearing a baby blue tube top with something over it of course. With blue sparkley jeans and baby blue sneakers.  
  
Tracey: You're cute. What's your name?  
  
Arnold: My name's Arnold. Yours?  
  
Tracey: Tracey. Tracey Mckee.  
  
Arnold: Well what are the chances of us bumping into each other?  
  
Tracey: One in a million. So this must be rare.  
  
Arnold: Well I'll see you some other time then?  
  
Tracey: You can count on it.  
  
The late bell rang.  
  
Tracey: Ooh gotta run. Well see ya.  
  
Arnold: Yeah. See ya.  
  
They both ran to their classes.  
  
(end of flashback)  
  
"Man oh man. She thinks your cute." Gerald said. "Yep." Arnold said. "So why don't you just go up to her and ask her out?" Gerald said. "Well I don't know. I'm still trying to heal on the Lila thing." Arnold said. "Still?" Gerald said "Oh man you really need this girl go get her." Arnold and Gerald then had to get silent because the teacher came in. And all Arnold could think about was Tracey.  
  
Cliffhanger!!!! Okay so will Helga ever feel relieved? When will Arnold see Tracey Mckee again? And Tracey Mckee is one of my charectors so if you want to use her in one of your stories please get my permission. Okay I need 5 more reviews and chapter 3 will be up! 


	3. The News is always Heartbreaking

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. Etc,etc,etc,... etc. Okay well onjoy.  
  
The next day all Arnold could think about was Tracey. At lunch he stared into deep space. Helga waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Arnold." she said. "Huh? Wha?" he said. Then he saw her. Tracey was walking by. She was sitting alone at her lunch table. Gerald kicked Arnold on the leg and said "Go for it man." Arnold sighed and he got up. Helga looked at where he was going. She saw the girl. "Oh no. Tracey Mckee." she thought. Helga ran out of the cafeteria. Phoebe then said "Gerald how could you do that?" Phoebe stormed off after Helga.  
  
Arnold walked over to Tracey. She was reading a book. "She's so peaceful." he thought. He walked up to her. "Uh is this seat taken?" he asked. She looked up and said "No go ahead." She looked at her book again and then said "Wait I minute. You're that cute guy that I bumped into. Arnold isn't it?" Arnold then said "Yeah." Tracey blushed. She really liked Arnold. "So eh are you..." she began. "Seeing anyone." he said. "Yeah that. Oh I feel so stupid." she said. "No you're just fine." he said while taking her hand. "Really?" she said. "Yes really. And my answer is no. I'm single." he said "I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie or dinner." Tracey thought in her mind "He's finally asking me out."  
  
"I accept." she said. "I'm relieved. I've been watching you from afar. I really like you Tracey." he said. "And I really like you Arnold." she replied. They got up,held hands, and started to walk to the hallway. "Man oh man. Arnold's got Tracey Mckee." he thought. But then he thought about Helga. "Oh man what have I done?" he said to himself.  
  
Phoebe followed Helga to the bathroom. Helga was crying histerically. "I could've accepted that he liked another girl. But not one like Tracey Mckee." she managed to say. "I know Helga. I know." she said. "It's no use. I mean they'll probaly be together for the rest of their lives!" she said. Helga now couldn't stop crying. Phoebe was very angry at Gerald for pushing Arnold into dating Tracey. She tried her best to comfort Helga but she couldn't.  
  
Helga walked home that day. As she walked home she saw Arnold and Tracey walking to the ice cream parlor. It broke her heart. She ran home. When she got in she saw Bob on the couch with a beer can in his hand and Mirium at the kitchen counter working on some paperwork. Bob had stopped working at the Beepertorium so he settled down a little too much that he got fired and Mirium had to get a job. "Hey mom." Helga said. "Oh hey sweetie." Mirium replied. Bob just snored. Helga went up to her room dropped her books and layed on her bed. She started to cry softly. The phone then rang. "Hello?" she said. "Helga it's me Arnold." he said. "Oh hi." she said. "Um I need to ask you a question." he said. "What Arnold?" she asked.....  
  
Cliffhanger!!!!! What does Arnold have to ask Helga? Will she ever feel better? Okay please review. 


End file.
